Tsume and Kiba romance!
by Daggered Heart
Summary: Ok. Well I always thought Kiba and Tsume are a nice man on man couple. so there ya go! wink. winkThis is my first time attempting at Man on Man...so tell me what you think. lol. never thought I'd say that


Kiba and the others stopped looking for a paradise a bit, only to find they were in the same hotel as Darcia. Everyone decided they should make a plot to getting Cheza back. Kiba headed downstairs to get a drink at the bar. He stared at the clock. It was a bit awkward and the guys playing pool were a bit rowdy. 

A woman wearing a blonde wig, who's face certainly resembled Jagura (so I will call her Jagura) was standing next to him. Kiba's eyes shifted his eyes towards her and tried not to show the snarl that he wanted to give her. Jagura stood next to him and let out a little chuckle Maybe I will finally get rid of this 'chosen' wolf tonight…or do something that will change his mind about this…this paradise. she thought. "May I buy you a drink?" she asked in a calm soothing voice staring at him. "No thank you." he said back at her and looked away as Tsume walked into the bar.  
"Oh but please, I just need to buy you a drink." she said over and over again.

Kiba let out a sigh that made him sound annoyed. "Fine…" he said. Jagura smiled and handed him a drink. She pointed to Tsume "is that a friend of yours?" she asked. As Kiba looked away Jagura slipped something into Kiba's drink. "Ye-" Kiba stopped as he realized Jagura was gone. Kiba stared at the drink and sniffed it. "is this sanitary?" he thought and put the cup down. Tsume stared, Toboe jumped from the counter (why he was in a bar, you don't need to know), "Hi Kiba!" he said. Toboe looked at the cup and then stood on the bar table in front of Kiba with the cup in his hand. Toboe stared at the cup and then slipped, by accident letting the cup tip to it's side and it went into Kiba's mouth. Hige was flirting with one of the pole girls.

Kiba began to become drowsy. "Hehehe…." he became all giggly. Toboe backed away "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he began to sob.  
Tsume went over to Kiba and then held his shoulder "are you ok? Kiba! COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!" he said as Kiba groped him. Tsume picked up Kiba, "Hige, look out for Toboe." he said "I'm taking Kiba to the room…he has lost his mind." he said as Kiba began to lick him.

Hige looked over "yeah whatever, Runt, come'er." he said.

Tsume got back to the room and there was a bottle of wine. Kiba jumped up and down on the bed. He grabbed the wine and ran to Tsume and forced it down Tsume's throat. Tsume became a little drunk….well more then a little. He stood up and wobbled.  
Kiba stared and smiled leaping to Tsume, smashing Tsume against the wall. Kiba kissed Tsume and licked Tsume's neck. Tsume began to take off Kiba's jacket slowly. Then Kiba's shirt. Kiba unbuttoned Tsume's jacket and threw it at the door. They stripped of their clothing and continued making out.

They then found themselves on one of the beds. Kiba under Tsume, smiling with pleasure.. Hubb and Cher were in the next room. They realized Kiba and Tsume were making a hell lot of noise.

"Hubb do you think we did it wrong?" Cher asked, Hubb shrugged.

You could hear Kiba moaning "OH"  
"When do we get to paradise?" Tsume asked calmly.  
"This is my paradise!" he said kissing Tsume.  
About five minutes after Tsume's lap dance they were back under the covers. Hige walked into the room with Toboe by his side.

"The Runt got bored so…we came back." he said stretching. "Did not, you just got rejected…..five times." Toboe said. "Yeah yeah yea- man it smells like ass in here - " he looked at Tsume as Tsume was smiling topless. Kiba came out from the covers where Tsume's feet were. Kiba looked a bit dazed as he stared and white stuff dripped from his mouth. Toboe and Hige stood there with their mouths wider open.  
The next day Tsume woke up on the couch with a towel around his waist and Kiba woke up on the bed. "Ow my head" they said together with their hands on their head.

Jagura stared through a little spy camera… "my, my, my…..that was just SO wrong…Damn it…I used the wrong formula, those druggy droplets were supposed to be saved for my love Darcia!" She screamed as she looked at the TV.


End file.
